Ship of Dreams
by SkeletonTea
Summary: On her maiden voyage Titanic was called the ship of dreams. The Crawley family embarks on the journey towards America accompanied by seven members of their staff. Carson and Mrs. Hughes find themselves risking everything in order to understand their feelings. With love in the air it only seems inevitable the outcome could be a tragedy. AU Multipairing. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**An: This will be my second time writing this first chapter. I lost the first one when my computer restarted which devastated me to be quite honest. I've been mulling over this piece for a while and I have found it all very fascinating. This will be a multiple character/ multiple ship stories though it will center mostly on C/E. I find that their love is so strong and when put in a detrimental situation they react more passionately. I will also have Cora/Robert, Anna/Bates, Patrick/Mary, and many OC pairings. I do realize that Bates arrived after the sinking of the Titanic but this is an AU. This story is loosely based off the Titanic miniseries that JF wrote in 2012, and the '97 movie. I've studied quite a lot on the Titanic and if the historical information is incorrect, **_**please tell me**_**. I would hate to disrespect any of it. Review if you have the time if motivates me to write more. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Julian Fellowes and Steven Spielberg for their portrayal of all the characters and the event that was Titanic. Any names belong to them, me, or are actual people that died.**

* * *

"_Titanic was called the ship of dreams, and it was. It really was." __**Titanic (1997)**_

**April 10, 1912 **_6:17 a.m._

"It's all very excitin' isn't it?" Daisy muttered as she rummaged through the cabinets setting out the breakfast essentials for that morning. Today was the day that the seven selected members of the staff would accompany the family on a month long journey to America.

"An' what so excitin' about a ship overrun with foreigners? It's probably infested with diseases and rats! I tell you what Daisy," Mrs. Patmore stated with a huff of her breath accompanied by several hand gestures to emphasize her point, "I'd much rather spend a month in an empty house then have to embark on a perilous journey that involved an ocean with foreigners!" Her plump fingers nimbly poured a cup of tea for her and the young kitchen maid. Beryl Patmore didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did. If anything she envied the staff and was quite jealous of them. Seven members of a large staff gone, two footmen, two ladies maids, a valet, and of course the reigning royalty of the downstairs; the butler and the housekeeper were to accompany them.

_What utter rubbish_, Beryl thought to herself as she sat down at the small table in the corner of the room. Half of the staff had no need to be up at this hour in the first place, her Ladyship insisted on a short breakfast that consisted of toast and eggs. Nothing more, nothing less, and who needs five kitchen maids bustling around for just a few eggs.

She sighed and stared down into her ever growing cold tea. What was she going to do for a month? She was the one in charge of the damned house now that the butler and housekeeper have both gone! She couldn't bloody well take care of twenty or so children, ridiculous. Why did they need the damned housekeeper in the first place? They got the ruddy butler but what did they need a housekeeper for?

A knock on the door awoke her from her reverie. Speak of the devil.

* * *

Even though they were due to leave within four hours' time she still continued to pace up and down the halls trying to find some reason to have her stay. It's not that she didn't want to go! By god she yearned for something like this, an adventure of some type. Her blood was pumping and her heart was yet to settle down. With less than three hours of sleep she was still the functional housekeeper she'd always been. Would Beryl be alright with the younger staff by herself? If anything Elsie was more nervous about leaving her alone then climbing aboard the Titanic.

A smile graced her lips at the very thought of the blasted ship.

It was said to be the ship of dreams. It would darn fresh linens and the aroma of paint would run through the corridors. She would be only a few steps away from a great journey with the ocean surrounding her every sense. Her body gave a chill and she placed a hand over her heart to calm herself.

Elsie Hughes was never one to be nervous. She was composed and as professional as any woman should be at her stature. But as she walked down the hall towards her sitting room she felt of a wave of emotion crashed upon her. A sense of foreboding was creeping up her spine and she stopped abruptly within the middle of the hall. Her eyes went glassy as she studded the scuffed floor below her.

What if something happened?

Fate was a set forth event, she never knew what would happen or what was not. It was a ship made of iron on its maiden voyage across the Atlantic Ocean, something could happen. Her brows furrowed together as she thought. It was one of the most advanced pieces of machinery that would ever float on water; it was built to be unsinkable.

"Mrs. Hughes." His booming voice floated into her brain.

It startled her and she looked up at the butler, "Yes, Mr. Carson?"

He placed a heavy hand on her upper arm, squeezing it slightly in an offering of comfort.

"Are you alright?"

Her breath began to come in short gulps. A simple touch could send her over the edge. He never noticed though.

"Yes, I'm fine." She shook her head and gazed back down at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with him. "Really, I am. Just a bit nervous is all." He squeezed her one last time before he removed his palm from her.

"Why don't we talk about it?" He tried to catch her eye by dipping his head down. He towered over her like a great giant. Kindness only swept over him on occasion, Charles Carson was not a cruel man but it only seemed that Mrs. Hughes could put him in such a state. "Hmm?" A small tugged as her lips and she couldn't contain her fit of giggles.

He treated her like a porcelain doll at times. Other times he didn't, more often than the latter. She sighed and was put back in a mood of distaste; Elsie knew he was only doing this to not leave on a bad foot. Ridiculous he was.

"I've got plenty to do before we depart, Mr. Carson. And before you protest," She gave him a pointed glare that sent him back into his butler stance. All emotions and sentiment was pushed behind his heart. "I'm sure you have plenty to do as well. We have three hours, and with the younger staff members dawdling it will sure to be a hectic day." Mrs. Hughes passed him to continue her journey towards her sitting room. Making a short detour to discuss the running of the house to Mrs. Patmore she looked back at the burly man to see his shoulders slumped with his hands shoved deep within his pockets.

Propriety was the key to running such a grand house and times like this when he forgot; it was her job to shove him back into the world of rules and status.

* * *

If he was going to be honest with himself he would say that he had loved her since the moment she walked into Downton. Now, if he decided to lie to himself like every day since, then he would say that she was nothing more than a colleague, a confident if you will. He stalked the halls after the rejection of a chat towards his cold sitting room. He shoved his hands into his pockets and allowed him to slump his shoulders. It was going to be a long day and already he knew he was trying to mend something that was already too far unraveled. She knew he was up to something, he could see it in her eyes.

Her eyes spoke wonders to him. A clear blue on good days and musty grey on days like today. He would divulge himself in the looks that she gave him whether they are harsh or loving. Charles would fool himself into dreaming of world not like this one. He would begin to get caught up in sentimental emotions and it would increase the friction between them. Of course he knew it was wrong. Elsie was always there to put him back in his place when he needed it. It seemed that over the years he'd needed that push more often.

'Sentimental old fool,' he had remembered her muttering as she left his pantry one evening. The words stung him more than it should have but it was not uncalled for. They remained etched in my memory never to be erased. He was an old fool and he did not deserve any more affection then what was given to him.

He clasped the pocket watch within his pants and glanced at the time.

7:12! He'd better hurry; the train left at 10 and still had to go over multiple items with every servant in the house.

She was right. It was already one of the longest days of his life.

* * *

Thomas Barrow sat at the head of the servant's hall, a fag held between his yellow fingers and a smirk permanently etched on his solemn face. Not even bothering to put pomade in his hair he let his dark locks flow freely. His only ally within the house sat to his right as they both took a hearty drag from their cigarettes. They were both silent when they did this making the empty room be filled with no sounds beside the occasional sigh.

"I don' understand wha' they need you for." O'Brien said as she exhaled a deep breath of smoke.

"_I'm_ the under butler. They need me as much as any one of ya" Grimacing at the sound of her stupid remark he continued to dwell in the silence. He wasn't going to deny the fact that Sarah O'Brien was nothing more than an uppity bitch. No one to love her and no one she loved in return. She was pent up with horrid emotions that made her highly unlikeable to any species on the great earth.

Maybe that's why they were friends. They had a lot in common.

Titanic was going to be a fresh start for Thomas, maybe even for O'Brien herself. He would not partake in such frivolities as love, he swore to himself. How could he love? Against law and against God's good will he would burn in hell for the rest of his days the way he had been feeling. It wasn't short of obvious the way he saw his fellow men, a glance here and there would set his teeth on edge.

It was unfair.

So, as Thomas lifted the last drag of his wilting cigarette he contemplated what this trip would mean to him. He would purge his feelings in the water of the Atlantic and leave behind anything that stood in his way. He would try his best to impress one of the countesses in hoped of a finding a new place to start in America. It was a stupid dream, he knew that; but anything was better than stiff collars and taking orders for his young life.

He watched the last of the ash fall from the tobacco, relaxing as he watched the black substance fall to the table.

Titanic was his only hope for a better life.

* * *

Thumbing her ticket she stared out their bedroom window. They had plenty of time to rest before the train left for Southampton. It all seemed so surreal to her, going back to America. She hadn't been since the marriage to Robert and it would all seem so foreign to her once she had arrived. Cora knew she would hardly recognize it once it came to view.

She heard him snuggle deeper into the covers, immersing himself in the warmth. Even though it was early April it still seemed that the chill of winter was here to stay. She dreaded the thought of the sea at this time of year and had packed more winter clothes than necessary.

Cora hated the cold. She hated the sharp bite that would strike her face and the numbness that spread through her fingers and toes. It was all unappealing to her. This was one of the reason she hated to travel this time of year, she would much rather stay in bed with her husband nestling together to keep warm. He had insisted though, saying that this would be a 'Once in a lifetime opportunity'. Robert would gush about the Titanic daily for the past few months, he would completely ignore all aspects of daily life and continue to rant about the first class luxuries that they would be privileged.

If she was going to freeze to death by the bitter winter then she could care less about the privileges of first class.

A knock came from the door as O'Brien stepped through to start their day.

* * *

Sybil had been dressed and readied by half past eight and could hardly keep her feet still. She out of her two other sisters was far more excited about the journey they were yet to take. Mary had been in low spirits about the whole endeavor. Sybil could not blame her to say the least, mama and papa had been told that Mary and Patrick were to be wed. She could tell her sister had become increasingly saddened by the thought and tried her best to comfort her in any way she could.

Edith was far more acceptable on the subject. Even though her nose crinkled in disgust just at the mention of the name Titanic, Sybil knew that Edith could not wait to arrive in America. Ever since they were children Edith had said she had dreamt of a journey to America.

Sybil sat at the table, scarfing down the piece of toast and egg that was placed on her plate. Carson stood in the far corner dressed in his livery staring straight ahead towards a plain painting. At the moment these were the only two beings occupying the room, and the silence was killing Sybil.

"Carson," She stated as she walked towards the counter to heap another helping of toast on her plate. The look upon the butlers face sent her into a fit of giggles, "Are you quite excited for the journey we are about to embark on?" She settled back down on the ornamental chair.

"Yes, m'lady. I'm very grateful." His stature never broke as he continued to stare ahead.

"Did you know that Titanic is the first ship to have a swimming pool?" She smiled at him and continued her conversation, "Although, I never learned to swim I do find it interesting. Don't you Carson?" Her bright blue eyes shone with curiosity and the butler merely glanced at the young Crawley, no emotion present.

"Yes, m'lady, very interesting."

She began to give up hope on the older gentleman. He never seemed to have any fun, and this drove Sybil mad. She could remember when she was younger as a child the way he would laugh with her and sit with her at her pretend tea parties. He treated each one of the Crawley sisters much differently than he had in the past. But what had changed so much? Surely the fact that they got older affected him in such a way.

When Sybil turned age eleven she remembered a conversation her and Mrs. Hughes had in the woman's sitting room. Carson had started to refer to her as 'm'lady' which had made Sybil's mood turn quite sour. In the past it had always been Ms. Sybil or even the occasional Sybbie, but that was ages ago.

That day in the pantry she could remember Mrs. Hughes saying to her "Mr. Carson is like a chocolate," holding up a bitter piece of dark chocolate to show the lass; she gave one to the young one as well. "He's got a hard bitter shell on the outside, masking his true feelings. But on the inside…" Elsie bit into the sweet substance, "he will surprise you with tender sweetness."

Sybil remembered that event as if it was yesterday. Ever since then she kept a keen eye on Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson when they were together. It seemed that Mrs. Hughes could completely melt away his hard exterior and reveal his sweet heart with the blink of her eye. Sybil was not naïve; she knew what love looked like. For once in her life she would like to experience a love like what brewed between the older couple. True love comes in many ways, shapes, and forms but the love between the two of them was something that Sybil could not describe.

Hiding a sly smile she continued to finish her breakfast.

* * *

**April 10, 1912 **_8:53_

"Wine rota, polish silver, what the bloody hell am I missing? "He ran through the mental list he had been preparing and he paced through his pantry searching for anything that would give him a clue.

"I believe you are missing these." Her voice had startled him making him jump. Charles turned his body towards the doorway where she stood saucily with her frame leaning against the doorway. In her hands she held two tickets.

"By God above, the tickets." He went to grasp his own when she pulled them back from his reach.

"Have you got everything? Warm clothes, your toothbrush, extra underpants?" She smiled at the last one teasing him as much as she could. His expressions were ones to live for. His counter remarks she could do without but, it was only a bit of fun.

"_Yes_. I'm a grown man I can remember to pack fresh underpants and a toothbrush, Mrs. Hughes." She placed the ticket in his hand and gave him a scoff.

"Yet you can't remember the one thing you would suffer without if I hadn't given it to you."

"You tricked me. You must have had it in your bag or coat or… something." He grabbed his coat that was slung over his chair. The woman was madly infuriating.

"Well maybe one should not carelessly use a ticket as a bookmark, Charles Edward Carson." With arm through one sleeve and the other carelessly flopped to one side he stared at her his mouth agape similar to one of a fish. She only used his given name when she was trying to reprimand him for something he's done wrong.

"I would have found it eventually." He muttered as he passed her to walk down the corridor.

"Right."

"I would have!"

"As soon as the ship left the port you would have!"

He slapped his hat down on his head in a charismatic demeanor in order to show that he would not back down from this silly fight. From the corner of his eye he could see Bates and Anna muttering to themselves.

"I don't wish to bicker, Mrs. Hughes. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to finish loading the rest of our luggage." And with a slight nod towards her and the two pests in the back he opened and closed the door with a loud slam that made Elsie jump.

She shook her head and turned to give a fierce look at the two.

* * *

They were packed and ready to leave by 9:45. This only gave them fifteen minutes to arrive at the train station, place their luggage on the train, and find their seats. They would make it. With three fully capable men and a wobbly valet they would have time to spare at that rate. They had said their quick goodbyes and farewells. A month would fly by Elsie had told Beryl as she slipped the store cupboard key within the cooks grasp.

"You'll hardly remember I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it!"

Carson had sternly told the rest of the staff that if he were to hear of any 'funny business' he would personally throw them out the front door on Downton Abbey without so much as a reference.

Anna and Gwen gave a short blubber session as she climbed into the car. They were dear friends and Gwen kept telling Anna how much she was going to miss her and how lonely the house would be without her. Charles had rolled his eyes at the scene, it was nonsense.

Other than Anna and Mrs. Hughes short conversations with their friends the departure of the Abbey went rather smoothly. His Lordship spent the most time saying goodbye to Isis, the dog. Cora and sat in the car watching the whole thing and could not help but laugh at her husband's affection for the animal. It was pure and she could not help but mimic the feeling for such a beloved creature.

Once they arrived at the train station Carson began to order the men the whereabouts as to the placement of the luggage. The train had been delayed ten minutes due to an inefficient fuel capacity. He didn't mind though it gave him plenty of time to mull over what was to come in the next hour. They would arrive at the port around 11:10-11-20. This would only give the five younger ones time to go through inspection for third class members. He and Mrs. Hughes would not have to go through the inspection due to the generosity of his Lord and Ladyship.

They had insisted that they both be treated respectively since they were the butler and the housekeeper of the estate. When purchasing the tickets he and Mrs. Hughes had both been given second class tickets, enabling them to so much more of the riches on Titanic. He had spoken kind words of gratitude and could simply not refuse such kind gifts. Mrs. Hughes on the other hand had profusely told her Ladyship that it was too much, aggravating his Lordship even more. In the end the conclusion was permanent and could not be changed at such a last moment.

He had been grateful, really he was. He couldn't remember the last time he was treated with such dignity and high standard. Charles felt the jolt of the train as he began to accelerate.

* * *

**April 10, 1912 **_11:37 _

When they departed from the train they took an automobile towards the port of Southampton, one car trailing behind the other through the large crowds of the city. He continued to stare out the window in hopes to see the vessel before anyone else. His blood was pumping faster and faster and his gaze traveled to his fiddling fingers. That was when he heard a sharp gasp and looked once again out the window.

There she was.

Titanic; the ship of dreams.

**An: That is all for this chapter! I really hope you enjoy it I had a lot of fun writing it. I'll update by this coming up weekend. I have another story in mind that I'm thinking about whipping up before the holidays are over. Please write a review for which character you would like to see more of. **

**Next Chapter: Settling in on Titanic and first night aboard**


	2. Meeting

**AN: Eh, it's been forever since I've updated! I'm so excited for the story but now that the holidays are finally over I can start my writing again! Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and New Year's, I certainly did. Ship of Dreams in still underway so stick with me everyone! I'm also muddling with some other ideas. I've decided to do it chapter by chapter in a different characters point of view, instead of jumbling it up in one long one. That way you'll be able to keep up with the story lines. I have no idea how long this story will be but I imagine around 25-30 chapters, don't you think? Anyways, enjoy this update! And be expecting another soon.**

* * *

_Ah, clear they will see and true they say,_

_That one shall weep and one shall stray._

_-Dorothy Parker_

_**Elsie Hughes**_

* * *

**April 10, 1912 **_11:37_

As they made their way out of the vehicles she stood there, basking in the glory that was Titanic. Never in a million years could she have imagined this very day. Hundreds of people were shouting and waving at the passengers already on board. Yelling their farewells and running to keep up with their loved ones. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see his face. It was hard and unfeeling and she slumped at the very sight.

"The train will be leaving in twenty minutes, Mrs. Hughes. I think we should tell the staff what the protocol is one last time." Carson shouted to her over the noise.

Elsie nodded her head and gathered the young staff in front of her.

They were so young and so lively. With their grins plastered on their faces she knew this was a monumental moment for all of them. When she smiled back at them, excitement began to rush through her veins. She felt like at child on Christmas!

"Alright, you know what to do. William, my dear boy, take care of the luggage and help the ladies down to the loading deck." She pointed to the stern of the ship where the third class passengers would embark. "You'll have to go through health inspection so make sure that everything and everyone gets on board."

"Remember," Mr. Carson intervened, "We won't see much of each other until we disembark in America. You know where the cars will pick us up so I trust you will behave like the civil servants I know you are." His gaze swept over the lot of them, eyeing Thomas particularly.

"Right." Elsie agreed. "Since, Mr. Carson and I will be in second class we will be going in a different direction. Enjoy yourselves." She clasped Anna's hand and waved a goodbye to the rest of the staff as they descended to the back of the ship.

"But don't enjoy yourselves _too_ much." Mr. Carson bellowed after the five staff members.

At this Elsie scoffed, rolling her eyes at his impertinence to uphold propriety.

The ship signaled the ten minutes whistle.

"Come on, Mr. Carson." She motioned for him to follow her towards the middle of the loading deck where they would embark with the first class passengers.

She struggled with her luggage as it slipped from her sweaty fingers. When she felt him lift away her bag she smiled at his kindness. He didn't take note of her obvious approval in his actions but, he never did. They were making their way up the loading deck when the man who examined the tickets stopped them.

"Tickets, sir."

"Oh, yes." He shifted the bags in his hand as he tried to find the tickets in his pocket. "Erm… Could you?" He said to Elsie motioning to his chest. "They are in the left breast pocket…"

She looked at him scandalized.

"I apologize, I just-" Before he could speak another word she lifted he lapel off of his chest and reach inside for the two tickets. The back of her hand has grazed his heart, feeling it beat faster and faster as she became too close for comfort. He blushed a deep shade of red and remained flustered as she handed the two tickets to the younger man.

"Ah, welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs…"

"Carson." He blurted out, not noticing his mistake.

"Welcome." The man smiled and motioned them inside.

Elsie couldn't fathom what had made him say they were married. She shook her head and looked at the man in front of her. He was hastily moving through the line of people, swiveling and dodging anyone that seemed to stop. She was trying to keep up, really she was. He just had such bloody longs legs!

"What rooms were they?" He said as he dodged another foreigner.

Elsie fumbled with the tickets in her hand, reading them carefully.

She stopped.

"Whatever is the matter?" Mr. Carson said as he pulled her into a slightly less crowded hall.

"Have you properly looked at these tickets, Mr. Carson?"

"Well… No, is something the matter?" He looked over her shoulders, still carrying the heavy suitcases in his grasp. She turned her head to look at him. Her brows were furrowed and she had a very concerned look in her eyes.

"They've put us in the same room."

"What?" He squinted to look at the piece of flimsy parchment. When he looked at the tickets he felt himself tense.

**Mr. Charles Carson – Room 507 **_**E** **Deck**_

**Mrs. Elsie Hughes – Room 507 **_**E Deck**_

"This can't be." He stated as he dropped the bags and grasped the tickets in her hands.

"Well it is! They must have ordered them wrong, that's why the boy thought we were married!" She said furiously to the man. None of this would have happened if they had taken the third class tickets like she wanted to!

"What do you want me to do, Mrs. Hughes?" He matched her furious gaze with one of his own. "The ship is booked. We can't exactly switch our tickets out now! You've had them for weeks, didn't you perhaps notice?"

"Just because this is a disaster does nae mean ye can blame this on me." He noticed that as she became more upset her Scottish accent became more prominent. "I got a right mind to clout ye, ye great auld bam." She huffed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at his inconsiderate actions. "Eets nae like I intentionally made this 'appen, Mr. Carson."

He shivered at the way she said his name, the way she practically spat out the rolling 'r' in his name. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, his eyebrows raised with a sloppy grin on his stupid face. Elsie gave him a peculiar look finding this all very strange.

"Mr. Carson." She broke him from his reverie.

"Tell you what," He began as he picked up the luggage once more. "We'll see this room first and if it isn't habitable, then I will personally trade my ticket."

Her arms still crossed, she looked up at him once more. His face was waiting expectantly for the answer.

"I shall nae be sharing a room with ye can't fix your attitude, ye brute." Elsie walked passed him, grabbing her suitcase in pursuit to their new living quarters.

* * *

**April 10, 1912 **_12:23_

They felt the engines pick up speed as they finally reached their room.

Charles could tell that her temper had gone down but, she was still upset at his accusations. She pulled the key from her coat pocket, twisting it in a fierce manner and unlocking the door.

They entered the room.

It was more exquisite then either one could have imagined. Although it was quite small it still had a quaintness that was hard to overlook. The beds were a mere four feet apart, making it highly uncomfortable to be in such close proximities. They stumbled in together all the same. She placed her bags on the bed to the left and sighed.

"It's not the worst that could have happened. A week is hardly anything to fuss about, really." Elsie kept her back towards him and heard his rustling about the cabin.

"And we'll hardly see one another, I'm sure; with all the activities available." She heard him scoff behind her and couldn't resist another eye roll.

"Of course." She drawled out.

"Well, I um." He stuttered. "I think I'll go for a short walk about the ship. I shan't be long. Will you be here when I come back?" Placing his hat upon his head he looked once more at the woman who would be sharing a room with him for another week.

"No. I think I'll try and mingle. See some of the wonders I suppose." She was fiddling with her bag strap and he could visibly see her tense. What on earth was coming over this woman?

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." Carson said as he slammed the cabin door. She smirked at his childish behavior.

"If I'd know I'd be stuck in a room with a complete child I would have stayed at Downton." She muttered to herself. Elsie let out a great sigh that she had been holding in for quite some time. Placing her hat on the vanity that sat in between the two beds she looked in the mirror and shook her head. For seven whole days she would be on the grandest ship that ever sailed the oceans. For seven days she would have to endure the sarcastic and insecure way he spoke to her. For seven days she would be stuck in a never ending cycle of propriety and rules. She didn't want that.

Titanic was supposed to be an escape from all of that.

She had been completely lost for thoughts. Elsie placed a hand upon her face and tried to regulate her breathing. She didn't dislike Mr. Carson, far from it actually. The thing was she had known the man for over a decade. Over that time you develop feelings for each other, whether those feelings were more than a colleague basis was entirely up to each other's heart.

A long time ago, before Elsie had become housekeeper, she knew Charles.

Not Mr. Carson. But Charles, a lonely valet.

They would talk and laugh and not really care about propriety in the slightest. She'd know him like the back of her hand, far well then any other human being. At the time she thought she'd known him more than himself at times. And what would be the point of it all if he didn't equally feel the same? They were two peas in a pod. Their friendship was admired among the younger staff and reprimanded by the older staff. That's all it was, friendship.

At least it was for Mr. Carson.

Elsie looked in the mirror once more and felt a wave of sorrow wash over her.

It'd been years since she'd thought like that.

"Nevermind, you old fool." She said quietly to herself.

Smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress her hands formed around her ample hips. She'd noticed him always watching her hips when she walked down the halls. He always took note of her. The way she walked, what she wore, what she smelled like. Of course she had noticed his lingering gazes. As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but wonder, why? Why had he always looked at her with such passion but could never express himself with words?

_He's a man_, her sister would tell her.

He's a man with a fully functioning body that can have wants and desires just like everyone else. Did he want her?

It's funny, the first thing that she could hear coming from his lips would sounds something like "We want what we can't have." He could be so melodramatic.

Wanting was a carnal urge that can be continuously satisfied with a minimal substitute. He didn't want _her_. He wanted something much less insignificant, something he could touch but not feel obligated to express more than was necessary.

_He's a man_. And want and need are complete opposites.

She shook herself from her day dream and brushed off her doubts. There was no time for such things; she was on Titanic for God's sake. Fixing her hair in a less formal style she hurried out the door to see what new adventures waited for her.

* * *

**April 10, 1912 **_2:01_

Elsie had explored the second class luxuries for some time. When lunch was served she had made her way to the dining hall. It was cramped, not too cramped, but it reminded her eating in the servant's hall. Although she was alone it was not hard to communicate with some of the passengers. She had sat down at an abandoned section in the far corner of the hall. It didn't take long for men and women to settle down beside her. A very kind older gentleman, maybe 70, had talked to her about his wife and children, describing them in great detail.

"I'm going to America to visit my brother." He said as he tucked in to his bouillabaisse. "He's very ill and needs someone to take care of him. I don't mind, really. It gives me an excuse to find goodies for the grand kids. Do you have children, miss?" She smiled at this.

"I don't." Elsie shook her head.

"Don't worry, miss. You're still young." The older gentleman winked at her, offering her an apologetic smile. "You'll find someone real nice. Mark my words, miss."

He said his goodbye's and told her if she ever needed company to just wait around, wherever she may be, and he'd come find her. He was far too kind to her and it gave her high hopes for the rest of the trip.

As she walked along the upper decks she gazed out at the ocean. The light reflected beautifully off the waters making a gorgeous glow, like a painting. She stood by one of the rails, leaning against a pole to steady herself. Daring herself, she looked over to see the wave's crash upon the red lining of the ship. Elsie closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sweet air, to hear the churn of the engines below her, to feel the movement of ship.

Elsie suddenly felt a presence beside her.

She opened her eyes to a man, about her age, leaned against the rail looking at the waters, occasionally peeking a glance in her direction.

Averting her eyes she bit her lip to try and suppress a chuckle. He was moving closer and closer towards her and when finally he turned completely towards around to face her with a charming grin.

"Hello." Elsie was beyond surprise at his deep Russian accent. She didn't dare turn her head but instead fiddled with the chain that hung from the pole she was leaning upon.

"Hello." She responded curtly.

"I'm Dmitri Angus Dragoslav." He extended his hand for her to shake.

Whipping her head around to look him straight in the eye the words that came out of her mouth was nothing that the poor man was expecting.

"Angus?" She said with a smirk. Laughing a bit she gazed back to the ocean, completely ignoring his hand. He brushed off her crudeness and decided to laugh with her.

"Vell, I know dat it's not zee best middle name but, it's mine."

"So, are you Scottish or Russian? Squeezing 'Angus' into two _very_ Russian names seems far too unrealistic to me, so?" Elsie made sure that her accent had no traces of her Scottish accent, she would tease the man a bit, what harm could come from it?

"Both." He gazed into her eyes and coy smile playing on his lips. "I know dat you are Scottish. I can tell. Your blue eyes and dat dark red hair cannot be mistaken by me." He sighed and smiled once more. She stood dumbfounded. Pursing her lips she responded.

"For your concern, my hair is brown not red." She huffed.

"Let me start again." He removed his hat and extended his hand. "My name is Dmitri Angus Dragoslav, I'm from Russia but, my mother is Scottish. I've got four brothers and I'm heading to America. And you are?" He was being smart with Elsie.

"Elsie Marie Hughes," She said shaking his hand. "I'm from Scotland. I've got one sister and I'm on my way to America."

"Pleasure, Ms. Hughes." He placed his hat back on his head and tipped it. He waited a few seconds before he opened his mouth. "I'm glad you didn't correct me on the formality." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Ah. So you were just wondering if I was married or not."

"No. I mean, I was curious but, no." He stumbled with his words and she saw a blush creep up his dark skinned neck.

He was not bad looking at all. She studied him, the way his hair was black like a raven. His skin was a nice tan, not too dark, but dark enough. His face had sharp features, the outline of his jaw and the way his nose was constructed was overall masculine. He clenched his hands around the bar and she could see his muscles contract underneath his suit.

"So, Dmitri." She started with a nod. "Four brothers you said?"

He laughed and began to tell her the wonders of Russia.

* * *

**April 10, 1912 **_7:27_

"You've been where?" She said in amusement.

He scoffed and shook his head. "I've already told you."

"I know but, I find it all so fascinating!"

They had made it to the bow of the ship and were currently sitting on one of the benches. They had sat for a few hours and watched the sun set before them.

"Which one would you like to hear about then?" He feigned shyness to try and mask his fondness for her.

"Oh do tell me about South America, please." For the past hours she had been enjoying Dmitri's stories. He told her about how he traveled through the hot deserts of Egypt, riding a camel; how he had sat in a temple of monks in India, worshiping to their God Buddha. She'd learned about where he lived in Russia and about his childhood there. He described to her the frigid winters, much more frigid than it was in England. He told her about the snow, how it drifted heavily from the sky leaving miles and miles of ice. She marveled at how he was so expressive when he told her these events. His hands moved languidly in the air, outlining and shaping whatever he was trying to communicate.

Elsie was beyond amused by him. When he spoke of the Taj Mahal she couldn't help but sigh in envy. Here she was sitting with a man that had traveled around the world, seen and talked to people that were so knowledgeable she couldn't help but feel quite jealous.

"Alright," He placed his hands in his lap and began.

"I was 35 when I visited South America. I saw the temples and jungles and met this wonderful tribe. They were very modern, I assure you. Spoke very little English but, I didn't really mind. They taught me techniques that you would not believe." He spoke animatedly. "Every Saturday they would build and enormous fire," He motioned with his hands the magnitude. "What they would do is dance and drink and laugh. That's all they did for every Saturday I was with them. It was marvelous. An elderly woman told me it was to cleanse the palette of hardships that had happened the previous week, to rid all the bad spirits away from their lives." Dmitri smiled a pearly grin.

"Oh!" He jumped and turned his body completely towards Elsie. "Oh, they had this marvelous thing, Ms. Hughes. They would ground cacao beans and liquefy them into a succulent drink."

"What was it called?" Elsie whispered.

"Hot chocolate." He said.

"We have that in England." She scoffed at him.

"No, no, no. It's even better!" He described the biting flavor and savory sweetness that flowed through his body when he drank it. She stared at the expression on his face, the way his eye squinted when he tried to find the perfect word. He was amazing.

"And they put this spice in it. I can't fathom the name at the moment," He ran his large hand through his hair, "Chili pepper?" He said to himself. With another jump he confirmed his answer.

"Chili pepper? Why would they sprinkle that in the chocolate?"

"Ms. Hughes, I can't describe to you the taste."

"You can try." She said daringly.

Dmitri turned his gaze back to her. His face showed utter adoration towards Elsie. They stared at one another for what seemed like ages. He picked up her hand and placed it within his own. She was taken aback by his gesture but didn't pull away.

"Imagine the sweetest concoction man had ever created. Can you feel it? The way it tastes? Now," He began to trace the outline of her hand, marking each divot. "Imagine that traveling down your throat in a delicious manner, scalding your tongue but sweeping back over to soothe it once more. It sending shivers down your spine and warms your soul." He traced the backs of her hands, sending a shiver down her back, like he described.

She coughed and pulled her hand away from his.

"Only one thing in the world can make you feel like that. Chocolate, Ms. Hughes, chocolate." His toothy grinned appeared once more. This was preposterous! She was nearly fifty and here she was flirty with a complete stranger. She licked her parch lips and averted her eyes from him, staring into the dark sky on the horizon. Her heart pounded and she shook her head at him. What on earth was she thinking!

"Would you like to hear more?" He muttered.

"No, perhaps another day." Her head tilted and she became oblivious to what was to come.

She closed her eyes and took in a breath. It was getting late.

Elsie heard someone stomping down the stairs to the bow of the deck and when she opened her eyes she saw him.

"Mrs. Hughes! I've been searching everywhere for you." Mr. Carson bellowed. He was smartly dressed in one of his finest suits. His hair had not been slicked back, so it flowed in perfect greying curls. She saw him stop halfway when he saw her company.

"_Mrs_. Hughes?" Dmitri said and stared at her with a questioning gaze.

* * *

**An: I think I'll end it there. I'll update soon if I can! Please review if you have the time. And tell me what you think of Dmitri! I love him, okay. Not more than Charles of course! I dropped the Russian accent halfway because it's so hard to write with it. Just read in a Russian accent when he talks okay. I think the next person I'll write is one of the upstairs women. Everyone asked for more Chelsie so I had to uphold! But definitely an upstairs woman next chapter! Everything will tie together, I promise. I won't leave you hanging. Love you dearly! xoxo**


End file.
